


Girl X Friend

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, 攻性转, 磕西皮11, 还没成西皮的1929
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: 19 “总之，事情是这样的”29 “？？？？？！！！！”11 “多谢款待”
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Girl X Friend

Girl X Friend

CP：1929；  
11是个没有灵魂的磕西皮机器

Warning：Top 性转  
当作是平行宇宙吧  
Rate： R

前情提要。”  
罗伊斯咳嗽两声清嗓子，试图让接下来的发言听起来更有说服力，然而第一个字词还没吐出来，嘴角大刺刺的掀起来，露出后槽牙。  
  
他坐在客厅单人沙发上，对面是一条长沙发，布兰特和哈弗茨各占据沙发一端，金毛犬Nala乖巧的趴在地毯，时不时抬头看看左边看看右边。场景太像结婚不到三年，感情破裂的离婚夫妇，而罗伊斯则是不幸的无薪调解员。快乐没办法隐藏，一眼可知，要不是碍于当事人双方都在场，  
罗伊斯会做出什么事，哈弗茨都不会奇怪。指望他捋顺前因后果的可能性不大，只能转向问当事人。  
这是布兰特在多特蒙德的居所，对于哈弗茨来说，活动自如好像自己家，他抬手打断了罗伊斯的话，转头看向了身旁相隔两个抱枕的布兰特“你来说”  
布兰特背靠着沙发，架起了腿，形成漂亮的九十度角，Nala的大尾巴一下一下的抽打着他踩在地上的小腿，是非常舒服舒适的居家姿势。  
代言人被撤职，布兰特强行入场，他的嘴巴微微张开，不知道怎么开头“有点复杂...”  
“长话长说，我今天非常非常有空”哈弗茨眯着眼，抬手拍在了布兰特的膝盖上“腿放下，就，坐好”  
布兰特并没有发现哈弗茨的不自在，他将目光投向了罗伊斯，暗示他把话题接下去。  
罗伊斯捧起杯子靠后躺，改口说“其实我也不知道发生什么，朱利安是当事人，他比较了解”  
“好了，我说”布兰特扛不住哈弗茨的凝视，更别说他外套下是训练服，一看就是训练完打飞的过来的，说不定还请了几小时的假。  
为了表达重视，布兰特坐直侧身面对着哈弗茨，按照罗伊斯脑内想法，能手牵手就更好的。  
他说“一切要从更衣室说起“  
  
训练结束后，没有谁有力气交谈，洗澡收拾东西准备回家，人不多，走起来也乱，通过窄窄的走道时，布兰特跟丢了罗伊斯的身影。  
布兰特出了冲凉间，朝更衣室走，到了不进去，在门口探头往里看。队里身量高挑不在少数，他也能拿号，跟门一比还是能堵得只剩一个头顶方框透光透气。更衣室里半空，一眼就能点清人员。  
布兰特踩着拖鞋哒哒朝罗伊斯走，头顶上白炽灯被身形当着在地面投下一层阴影笼罩在罗伊斯身上。  
罗伊斯知道布兰特走近，比起阴影，他先闻到了沐浴露的气味。Puma营业触手还没伸向洗浴产品，只包办了衣裤鞋袜，更衣室还享有洗浴自由，各用各的。  
球队也有出洗浴周边，标志性的黄黑配色。拿到手时，所有人浮起同一个念想“真的有人会买吗？”瓶子在人手上转了一圈，不知道塞到哪个角落。  
布兰特每次从家里回来，总要腾出几格放沐浴露。超市开架品牌，卖的最好的牛奶香味的家庭装。偶尔捆绑了几支创新香味的小瓶装沐浴露当促销。除了一年一次的度假，实在没什么外出机会，放在家里也碍地方。布兰特回家拆开了行李，终于明白了母亲心血来潮的帮忙打包。  
促销装的用量不多，于是布兰特上周闻起来像掉进了樱桃酒，这周这则是薄荷柠檬水。  
罗伊斯抬起头，见着布兰特，金发湿漉漉，打卷乱翘，肩膀披着毛巾。看样子是冲的冷水澡，皮肤白的透光，脸圆圆的，只有两颊一点点粉色，不说话的时候会微微张嘴，看着像婴孩。  
这样的布兰特说“今晚有空？”  
“听着像搭讪”罗伊斯低头维持这一种扭曲的姿势给自己套短袜，他擦干净脚，既不想踩在地板上，也不想套着带水的拖鞋，于是一只脚近乎悬空的踩在白球鞋的鞋口维持平衡，另一条腿架在上面，摇摇晃晃的随时能往前翻。  
布兰特看不下去，扯下肩膀的毛巾平铺在地面上，挑起下巴，示意罗伊斯直接往下踩。  
“不太好吧？”罗伊斯对于这种省心方便的解决方式十分心动，多少有些犹豫。  
布兰特忍住没有翻出一个跟emoji一模一样的白眼”毛巾用久了也是要丢的“  
罗伊斯顺势踩着梯子往下爬，两脚踩上去，手上丢掉了穿袜子的动作，问布兰特“是有什么事吗？”  
见对方已经做出促膝长谈的架势，布兰特挨着罗伊斯的坐下“给你一个机会？”  
“什么？”  
“一个让你刷新连输一天内连输我五把游戏的机会”  
“没空”罗伊斯的表情垮掉了，踩着毛巾，拿起袜子继续往脚上套。  
“别别别”布兰特抓着罗伊斯的衣袖摇“我买的游戏到了，一个人打没意思，一起玩吧”  
“不是”同是刚洗完澡的人罗伊斯脑子动的快“你最大乐趣不就是一个人在家睡到中午，起来吃饭遛狗打游戏吗？“  
“这听起来太不健康了”布兰特皱起鼻子，嫌弃意味十足“我周末也有出门走走的”  
“对”手抓八卦网的罗伊斯紧接着补充道“出门要提前一周预约，中午十二点后才接起电话，凯和你弟没有谋杀你，感受到了爱与和平”  
“所以今晚打游戏吗？”布兰特当做没听见  
“你想干嘛？开直播证明你打游戏有多烂，输的多惨？”罗伊斯终于穿完了一双袜子，脚用力踩进鞋里，站起身跺脚，踩的结实，随时可以拎包走人“说真话。”  
布兰特靠着罗伊斯坐近些，搂着罗伊斯的手深怕他跑了“我的车昨天送去保养了”   
“然后？”罗伊斯手上用力，没抽出来，只能跟布兰特谈“说重点”  
“收留我一晚上，让我蹭个晚饭上下班顺风车。”  
“可以”罗伊斯的头上冒出了两个恶魔角，身后有条细长尾巴摇啊摇“怎么报答我”  
“开ins直播我单手跟你打游戏输成6-0?”布兰特提议道。  
“下血本了”罗伊斯用另一只手拍了拍布兰特的头“先去你家拿游戏”  
布兰特松开手开始翻包“我随身带着，毕竟今晚蹭车蹭吃就靠它了”  
“你还可以出卖劳力”罗伊斯像是想起什么，  
“你想干嘛？”布兰特抱紧自己的背包“我好不容易才抢到手的，等我刷完才能给你”  
罗伊斯直摇头“做个家务、吸吸地毯什么的。换季了，狗毛飞的跟蒲公英似的”  
“你，是不是蓄谋很久抓壮丁？”布兰特说“我觉得我现在像是送货上门？”  
“没有没有”罗伊斯摇了摇手上的车钥匙“回去再说”  
  
“我就是送货上门”布兰特穿着围裙拿着手持吸尘器围着客厅地毯团团转，戴X吸尘器噪声小，小小狗宠物随主人，脚下装弹簧围着吸头蹦蹦跳跳，眼花能看到幻影。“我现在请的家政挺不错的，要不要给你名片”  
“我请过家政”罗伊斯在电视机前盘腿坐，拿着说明书连接主机和显示屏，“可是狗特别怕人，就只能我自己来”  
布兰特觉得不对劲，指着自己鼻子问“我算什么？”  
“可能它们觉得你是Nala？”罗伊斯伸手搂过两只小狗放在自己膝盖上“不要打扰大金毛干活”  
“我真的后悔了”布兰特的语气失去起伏“大不了我uber上下班”  
电视机显示了游戏过场CG，罗伊斯端起手柄催促道“赶紧收拾完，你说好的单手打游戏”  
“来了来了来了”布兰特把吸尘器挂回墙上，一路小跑到电视机前的空地，好悬刹住车，矮身坐下“要不我还是双手？用单手你都能输的滑轨铲草皮，这样多丢人了”  
罗伊斯冷笑“你今天输不到6-0，明天跟着我车后跑步上班吧”  
“我还不如自己在家玩，刷ai还能有些挑战性”布兰特撇嘴，也没有乖乖的把一只手别在身后  
罗伊斯拍了拍身边的地毯，示意布兰特坐下，好言劝说“跟我玩，你可以享受十一点再关机睡觉，明天上班迟到也有人签卡的待遇”  
布兰特呵呵冷笑“十点我们都会收到了副队的提醒电话，然后你再磨磨蹭蹭到十一点关机是吗？”  
“哎，都八点了，抓紧时间打完六把，争取十点半前关机睡觉。”话没说，罗伊斯按了开始，趁着布兰特没反应，一个大招清空了布兰特角色的血条。   
屏幕显示1—0  
罗伊斯笑得直拍布兰特大腿，啪啪作响，布兰特朝天翻个白眼，毫无形象，火速切入下一局，嘴上说着“我让你的”  
他说话算话，真的单手操纵手柄，带动角色上上下下的跳动，局势僵持。  
罗伊斯玩的很专注，整个人凑到电视机前，听到布兰特感慨说“比一个人玩分手厨房简单多了”  
一个坏主意冒出来了。  
“怎么一个人玩啊，凯呢”罗伊斯抽了注意力放在布兰特身上，连个多余肌肉抽动都没有，语言攻击没效果，他只能专注游戏，视线回到了屏幕前，正巧抓了一个破绽，操纵角色矮身躲过攻击，追加一个后旋踢，半管血条下去了。  
“搞西皮要圈地自萌啊”单手操纵多少有些不习惯，就这样你一下我一下给对方削血量。  
“我嗑友情向”罗伊斯反驳道“再说了，我也没说什么反应这么大”  
“凯直得跟比分里的1一样。双直男、弯爱直都没有he，这类型的文你看的还少吗？”  
罗伊斯本来想闪躲、近身再开大，没想着手滑按错键位，直接开大了，本想着这把就这样送了。却不料布兰特的手更滑，按着角色往前，赶上正着。  
哗啦啦的屏幕上一阵特效，两个人目瞪口呆看着分数变成2-0.  
罗伊斯指着分数说“弯了”换来了布兰特没大没小的一击后脑勺击打。  
一切像布兰特说的，除了副队的电话九点半已经打过来了。两个人磨磨蹭蹭，赶上了十点半关机睡觉的点，说了晚安，分别进了主卧和次卧。  
  
闹钟没响了，罗伊斯已经醒了，打个呵欠裹着被子滚两圈才下床。   
换了一身运动服准备去遛狗，经过次卧前，用力的敲门试图喊人起床，没动静。拨了一个电话过去，接通了，只有支支吾吾的声响，听着不知道醒了没。  
罗伊斯看了一眼腕表的时间，双手拢在嘴边形成了一个话筒“我半个小时后遛狗回来！”也没管布兰特的动静，踩着楼梯往下走。   
小狗好遛，运动量不大，围着社区走两圈就喊着回家。罗伊斯给小狗铲屎时想，按照布兰特这么个睡法，狗是谁溜的。借了邻居的水管给小狗喂水，罗伊斯带着狗往家里跑。   
到家了先安置好狗，才轮到人。罗伊斯洗漱洗澡，人出来了，第一个上班闹钟也响了，次卧还是房门紧闭。  
这样是要迟到的。无论责任在谁，副队非把他拉去角落上小课不可，这是队长的责任，要起带头作用，没别的话。  
“朱利安二号！起床了！别睡了，你是要上班训练，周末在场上当爹的人，是没有赖床的资格的”罗伊斯的第二轮砸门声轰隆作响，再久些，邻居要打投诉电话。  
“哒”也亏得他耳力好，才能在噪音中捕捉到拧开门锁的小动静，他手搭在门把手上，推开一道小缝隙，朝里面喊一句“我要进来了”才用力推开门。  
“再闹起床气也是要上班的，真不知道…”罗伊斯念念叨叨的往里走，一抬眼看着布兰特，起初以为自己早上跑多了眼花，看久了，也想明白眼花不能花成这样，他没忍住“啊——！！！！！！！”   
布兰特抬手捂着耳朵，赛场和训练场锻炼出的肺活量始终有限，声量下滑，布兰特保持着姿势不动，直到罗伊斯弯腰喘气，他才缓缓放下手“这样下去，邻居真的要报警了。”布兰特走到罗伊斯面前，想了半天，才憋住一句“是我”  
罗伊斯深吸一口气，酝酿下一轮。  
布兰特抬手比了一个暂停手势，“别喊了，你回来前，我刚喊完。”  
“朱利安吗？”罗伊斯指着布兰特说“你怎么变成这样？”  
“别问我”现在情况令人迷惑，他只想头往床上一砸再压上枕头睡醒当作没事发生“我只比你早知道半小时”  
“真的是朱利安？？”罗伊斯捡回神智的速度很快，他捏起布兰特的短袖一角，带着他转了几圈，自上而下，由下而上慢慢打量。   
“这么斯文？”布兰特嘲笑。   
“现在情况不一样，你不是成了女孩子吗”罗伊斯接受了现实“唉，你的嘴但凡有你的脸一半甜就好了”   
一觉醒来，短发变成长卷发，盖在脖子上捂着发热。布兰特在浴室找了一圈，没找到可以绑起头发的工具，倒是看清了自己的脸，隐约能看出男性时期的五官，但是眼睛和轮廓更圆润一些，不笑的时候嘴角下撇，非常不好接近，弯起来亲和力十足，让人忍不住跟着笑。   
比起脸，最直接的变化是身前撑起衬衫的两团，布兰特想了半天没找到一个合适的词。平时脱口而出的单词放在自己身上，怎么都显得别扭，他低头深吸一口起，再抬头，镜子里还是甜美的金发女孩的脸，不知道怎么的肩膀疼，他只能抬手按揉僵硬的肩颈肌肉，手臂内侧挤着着丰满柔软的胸部，布兰特的动作停住，愣了愣，双手用力收紧上臂去挤压胸部，不知道怎么想起来之前看到的都市传说，坐在时速两百跑车伸出手，风在手上的压感是D cup。   
比起忧愁不愿意动作，布兰特机械性挤牙膏洗漱，脑子里没有灵魂的想着，变回来就去找个女朋友。   
罗伊斯后退两步看布兰特，也许现在该叫布兰妮。她的个子比起男性时矮些，五官背影懒散的不愿意动的气质没变，罗伊斯挠挠脸，总觉得这句话不好问出口，但现在最大的问题就是搞清楚问题。   
于是他问了“那个还在吗?”   
“什么？“布兰特烦的挠头，还是先去剪头发吧。   
罗伊斯指了指布兰特的潮牌短裤，做个手势，两只手的拇指食指打了圈圈，又竖起一根食指“这个”   
“哦，还没看”说完她行动力超强拉开裤绳低头，露出黑色平角裤裤头，她抬头对罗伊斯说”没了，平的“   
罗伊斯缓慢的，缓慢的，双手捂着脸。   
“为什么要这样对我”两个人在心里哀嚎。   
现实不允许逃避了，第二闹钟响起，是提醒罗伊斯不出门就要迟到了。   
罗伊斯拿闹钟泄气，恶狠狠的按掉了闹钟，抹了一把脸问布兰特现在打算怎么样。   
虽然是当事人，布兰特比罗伊斯更快稳定好情绪，“先去上班”   
“你这样？”罗伊斯的手指指着布兰特上上下下.   
“这样就更要上班了。签的合同规定，我的身体状态是球队的资产。而且我给经纪人打电话，他也建议我实话实说。”  
“也是”罗伊斯点头，又说“不过正常人哪里会这么快接受这种事？”   
“你不都准备开车上班？”  
罗伊斯直摇头，太不讨喜了。  
  
罗伊斯住所离球场不远，一路上两个人没说话，光听着广播念天气预报。   
车子停好了，布兰特一下车往脸上架起来一副墨镜。   
“哪来的”罗伊斯问。  
“副驾驶座夹缝里找到。”墨镜和布兰特身上T恤破洞牛仔裤很般配，只是套在女性偏小的骨架上，松松垮垮全靠一根皮带扎着，还是赶上了oversize大潮，过长的牛仔裤卷了两圈。罗伊斯给他递了一把剪刀，被拒绝了。  
这是我最喜欢的裤子，布兰特说。  
侧门有人在等着，布兰特走了两步，把身上的手机钱包丢给了罗伊斯“帮我看着，晚点来找你”

  
布兰特从私人诊所回到了球队已经是下午，正好赶上下班，她没好直接找罗伊斯，而是游客区等着。见着罗伊斯出来挥挥手，得到一个隔空的车库等的手势，她就跑了。  
她还是刷自己的卡，大半个球场来去自如，罗伊斯晚了，她靠着车门站着，眯着眼数地上的蚂蚁。  
罗伊斯还没走近，先把自己的包丢给她“手机钱包自己找”  
布兰特拉开副驾驶门坐进去，墨镜戴在在头上没有归还的意思，她低头在包里翻找，先是钱包，再是手机，布兰特一按亮，密密麻麻的信息，往下拉，挑着关键词看完，骂了句脏话，换来了罗伊斯一个不赞成的眼神。  
“怎么了？”  
“凯的信息。从跟我分享猫猫狗狗，到问我为什么不回，是不是出事了，最新一条是他要来找我”  
罗伊斯理智尚存安慰着“说着玩。哪有朋友一天不回信息就来找人的”   
“但是我从来不会一整天不回复，遇到突发情况我都会跟他说一声，怎么今天做检查给忘了”   
罗伊斯觉得自己没有心，吹了一个口哨觉得磕到了。  
布兰特看着长长短短的信息，不知道怎么回。转移注意力看了一眼路牌说“前面转弯，回我家”  
“一个人住没问题吗？”  
“住我家我还能解释是隔着远方表亲过来玩暂住，住你家，明天就可以在图片报看你的头条。”  
“怎么还有人信这家胡说八道”罗伊斯倒吸一口冷气  
“八卦人人爱”布兰特说“我刚下单披萨，留下吃完再走”  
罗伊斯动动嘴唇还没吐出拒绝的话，布兰特说“我厨房有健身餐盒，你可以看着我吃披萨”  
能看不能吃的气卡着不上不下，可是布兰特遭遇巨变，又说不出口，极其生硬的转移话题，问“检查结果怎么说”  
“至少确认了我是朱利安布兰特，剩下的等结果的，除了生理报告才能走行政流程，到时候在说”布兰特看着窗外，回答简洁。  
到了布兰特家，罗伊斯进门直奔厨房，带着一股吃空他家冰箱的气势。  
布兰特就忙多了，在Nala眼里她始终是布兰特，就要负责铲屎换水陪她玩。布兰特盘腿坐在地上，拿着弹力球，接住丢出去，没有灵魂的投球工具。  
叮咚，是门铃响。  
布兰特把球往厨房丢，让罗伊斯跟Nala玩去，她喊着马上来，朝门口走。  
打开门，是哈弗茨。他套着一件黑外套，里面还是训练服，下身是同款的牛仔裤，那家店时常有凑单打折的活动，裤子版型好，可以一口气买十条囤着。头发乱蓬蓬的，在飞机上靠着软枕睡了一个不怎么样的觉。  
看到陌生人打开门的时候，哈弗茨眼睛睁得圆圆的，嘴角的弧度僵住，像是被人匆忙截图的柴郡猫。不知道先自我介绍是朱利安的好朋友还是问你是谁。  
僵持被人打断，披萨车停下来“朱利安布兰特，你的餐点。噢是凯，能给我一个签名吗？  
作为全场仅有掌握所有信息的人，布兰特抢下了哈弗茨的包，下指挥“去拿餐点，再给人签名。我们进去边吃边说”  
哈弗茨反驳“营养师会杀了我的”  
“没人让你吃”布兰特推了哈弗茨一把“你们看着我吃”  
“还有谁？朱利安？”哈弗茨回头问。  
“进去再说”布兰特颠了颠手上的包，没什么重量，待会还得给他找衣服日用品。  
拿披萨的功夫，布兰特决定好瞒着凯，这种事他没少干，出来的效果也不错。她说她是布兰特的远方表妹，布兰特有事出货了，她过来住两天，剩下的事想不了那么多。  
布兰特给提着东西的哈弗茨推开门，刚想提着声调说话，好让罗伊斯也听到跟着打配合，然而罗伊斯先喊起来“朱利安，还没拿好外卖吗？”  
哈弗茨的僵硬肉眼可见，眼睛也睁得更大了，活像被人踩了尾巴跳半空的猫“你是？”  
布兰特点点头，瞒不住，不瞒了“我是”  
然后板着脸对从厨房探头出来的罗伊斯说“马尔科，求求你，闭嘴吧”  
  
“事清就是这样”布兰特，不，布兰妮(“亲爱的别在意姓氏被改的事”这话事罗伊斯说的)挨了一巴掌，被迫收好无处安排的两条腿“还有什么想问的吗?”  
“从早上到现在，如果不是我找来，你都没想过要跟我说一句？”哈弗茨的问题奇怪的超出的讨论范围。  
“我被吓到了”布兰妮抗议着“而且我变成女性，你就没点什么要说的？”  
“我带着眼睛出门了，放心，我看的出来你现在是女性”哈弗茨把跑掉的话题抓回来“我在意的是你没有跟我说的问题，你隐瞒，你不说”  
“等等，我觉得你还不了解问题精髓”布兰妮抬手做了一个停止手势，接下的方法有些极端，但实在没办法。她抓起哈弗茨的手按在自己的胸口上“我朱利安布兰特变成女性了！懂了吗！”  
“啊——！”哈弗茨高喊一声。   
“啊——！！“接下来是一直没出声的罗伊斯。   
“停——！！！”这是不得不沦为现场控制人员的布兰特“你们叫什么”   
哈弗茨说“你拿起我的手按在你的胸口上，我不应该叫？？？”   
罗伊斯说“布兰妮拿起凯的手按在自己的胸口上，我太应该叫了！”   
场面变得非常混乱。   
布兰妮仗着身体异常，吃着披萨发号指令。  
“你”她指着哈弗茨“今晚留宿，有什么问题我跟你解释。虽然现在我只知道我变成女性，剩下只能等医学报告”她又指着罗伊斯“你吃完赶紧回去，开车慢点，到家给我发信息，还有谁什么问题？”  
哈弗茨靠坐在沙发抱头，他还在卡机，没有回应。罗伊斯举手“我可以吃一块带奶酪的披萨面底？”  
“不，你不行”布兰妮拿起一块盖着厚实酱料的面底说。  
  
罗伊斯吃饱喝足嗑够了，收拾好东西准备跑路，坐在车上，总觉得这么快乐的心情不发泄开车的时候很容易出事，于是他拨了一个电话“感谢足球之神感谢西皮之神呜呜呜虽然事清很突然本队也很无助但是呜呜呜呜呜谢谢（磕头”*  
电话一端：“？”  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
